


[Podfic of] For Luck

by Flowerparrish



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Multi, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [podfic of elysiumwaits' For Luck]Besides, they have each other for luck. What does Eliot have except for some promise he’s made and a heart that doesn’t care that they have each other?
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts), [Aria657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria657/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708438) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



> Simulpod for Week One of VoiceTeam's 2020 Challenge. Thanks to elysiumwaits for putting this on my radar - your fics are AMAZING my friend - and to seleneaurora for simulpodding with me.

Audio Length: 00:06:22

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11ZYJzF2hOr6dCt-jRwuXrD2WgM4mv5SW/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
